


Thoughts for Dean

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been down since they stopped hunting. Cas thinks up various ways to get Dean busy again when all Cas really needs to be is to be himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts for Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alsoann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsoann/gifts).



> For the Dean/Castiel Secret Santa Exchange! Hope you'll enjoy it and I'm sorry that the art is kinda shoddy here >


End file.
